


What lovers do

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: you and carl are idiots in love.





	What lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long!! please don’t hate me

Before the apocalypse, you liked to think your room was a perfect example of who you were as a person. From the posters cascading your walls to even the slight remnants of cringey phases. Looking at your room now, it feels blank. Alexandria was alright. Rick and his group had arrived there a couple days ago and…it was just alright. Yeah, it had clean showers and food but it wasn’t like the prison. It felt fake.

“Woah. You look nice when you’re not covered in grime,” the boyish voice sounded behind you, alerting you to turn and smile, “I mean, you always look nice though.”

His hair was wet, evident of a shower. You could see his freckles and his beautiful ocean eyes. He looked great. “You look nice too. How do you feel about this place so far?”

Carl’s eyes drift to the pinned polaroid on the wall before making their way to meet your eyes. He shrugs and kicks floor, looking down.

“It’s alright. The guys are nice and you’re here so I can’t complain much. Though they’re kinda…sheltered. They don’t know what it’s like, what it’s really like out there. I almost feel bad.”

You had to agree. You’d tried talking to Enid but it seemed like she was antisocial and not up for conversation. You’ve seen her sneak out a few times, maybe you’ll tell Carl about that later, “I know what you mean. It’s nice to feel protected though! I’m gonna go see what they’re doing down there,” you walk forward and hug him, “see ya!”

Carl’s face grew red while you walked away, he couldn’t deny the feelings he had for you. But sometimes the time isn’t right. Right now, he could put his love on hold if it meant you were safe.

Nothing was actually happening so Rick offered to take Carl, you, and Michonne on a run to scavenge, (in other words, escape routes if things go south). You went to tell Carl and soon enough you two were playing Chopsticks in the car while Rick and Michonne talked over things.

“Hey! I got you with two!” you nudged his hand away, “I win!”

“Oh come on! That’s not fair you kept switching how many you had on your hand!”

Sticking your tongue out, you exit the car and check your gun and hatchet are in their respective places. Carl did the same and stood next you, the both of you awaiting instructions.

“We’ll all clear this house and then scavenge, got it? You two, behind us.”

“That’s all? I was hoping we could do more,” Carl grumbled and readied himself.

“Don’t get cocky, you guys aren’t amazing yet,” Rick opened the door quietly, “be safe and aware.”

You stayed silent. Carl rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

All four of you split up to explore, Carl and you taking the downstairs while the other couple took the upstairs. You searched the drawers and frowned after finding nothing but personal belongings. You heard a groan from the kitchen area and got yourself ready. The only way in were through two bifold doors, you were a little nervous. Though you’d never admit it.

“Hey! There’s a walker! I’ll get it!”

“Okay! I’m heading out to the shed!”

Approaching the door, you braced yourself and opened it, suspicious when nothing immediately popped up. That is until a rotten and disfigured hand latched onto your ankle with a death grip.

Trying not to let the panic get to you, you stabbed the walker in the head. What you weren’t prepared for, were the three other walkers rising up to grab you.

A suicide pact. They all died together. A family.

You didn’t have time to think though, a walker was suddenly wrestling with you and panic as coursing through your veins. The hand eventually ripped of completely, exposing rotten bone and the crude smell of flesh, you felt like vomiting.

The father was heavy and you could barely fight him off. You felt scared. So you called out the one person you knew would save you, before the walker pushed you down.

“Carl! I need help! Michonne!”

Carl heard the call knee deep in farming tools. Recognizing your voice, he immediately scrambled out to help you.

“Y/N! Shit, dad! Michonne!” Carl stabbed the walker on top of you while starting to fight off the other two. You on the other hand panted heavily while trying to push the heavy body off.

Rick and Michonne flew down the stairs and with three gunshots, the walkers were dead and you were being pulled up by Carl.

“Hey! A-Are you okay?! Are you bitten or scratched?! Anything hurting really bad?! Y/N!”

“I’m…fine! I’m fine. Carl, it’s okay.”

You had never see the look of relief in his eyes and till he squeezed your bicep and said the one thing you never thought you’d hear.

“I love you, Y/N.”

To be honest, you didn’t really know what to do. He was pretty much your first everything. You were so excited too, to be his firsts too.

“I love you too Carl. Since the prison, I think.”

Carl, being the overly-excited teenager he was, leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss. They were soft and tasted faintly of melon bubblegum.

“We’ll be outside after you two finish, looks like there’s nothing here~”

Carl and you flushed while Michonne gave a cheeky wink and walked outside. You turned your head back to his and immediately pulled him into another kiss.

You knew the both of you could keep each other safe. No matter what happens. That’s what lovers do. Keep each other safe.


End file.
